


Hubert the Courtesan

by Verastophilis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothes cutting, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Edging, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Hubert sleeps with EVERYONE at Garreg Mach, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Quickies, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tags will be added with each chapter, Throne Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, sauna sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verastophilis/pseuds/Verastophilis
Summary: Hubert is severely injured in a battle and finds himself unable to fight in the war any further. Edelgard decides to assign him to a different position where he serves...everyone. ; )Chapter 4: Bernadetta/Hubert





	1. Prologue: Rendered Useless

**Author's Note:**

> No actual smut in the first chapter! This is just the prologue!

It was a frantic battle, the dust kicked up from the field blinding the mage as he rushed through. Hubert was not one to work on the front lines, mainly supporting his comrades by attacking from behind them and covering them whenever he was needed, but as Bernadetta and Ferdinand were soon separated from him, he found himself feeling lost. He was desperately trying to track down other members from his side, the fleeting shadows in the fog sending paranoia panging through his rapidly beating heart. Where was her majesty? Where was the professor? Why had she demanded that he leave her side and support Bernadetta and Ferdinand, the two being on horses and able to move much quicker than him...It was a bad plan and Hubert bit his lip in contemplation, considering attempting to find a new route. 

“If it isn’t the emperor’s lapdog.” Hubert heard from behind him, sliding his sword from its sheath as he whipped around, his blade colliding with another’s. He recognized that face. A student from the academy who was part of the Blue Lions class, his name running blank in his mind. 

Their sword’s skidded along one another’s for a moment before Hubert raised his hand in an attempt to cast a spell. The other soldier scoffed at that, reaching into his clothes to pull out a strange, bell-shaped object. Swiping his sword again, it barely grazed Hubert’s chest, ripping his shirt open and slicing the skin apart. The mage staggered back only a moment before he pushed his hand forward, attempting to cast a miasma spell. In the same moment, the soldier raised his own, the odd object in his hand. In an instant, Hubert’s magic was forced out of his palm and sapped into the bottom of the bell. It kept pulling, Hubert crying out in pain as he felt the essence of his dark magic being ripped from his body. It was as if all of his energy was drained from him all at once, the mage collapsing as his knees buckled, falling face-first into the dirt. 

“That’s the end of that.” The kingdom soldier murmured as he walked towards Hubert, lifting the sword up and driving it down, impaling Vestra’s back. Hubert gasped, a silent scream of pain leaving his lips. This was his end...or so he thought.

“Hubert!” A bright beam of light shot through the dusty air, obliterating the kingdom soldier on the spot. He screamed, his sword and the strange bell clattering to the ground as he was scorched to ash and bone, Dorothea hurrying to his side followed by Linhardt and Bernadetta. 

“Hubert! Hubert, oh no!” Dorothea cried out, pulling the sword from his back and flipping him over. His eyes rolled up towards the woman to meet hers, almost pleadingly. He said nothing however, and it appeared that he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

“What is this…?” Linhardt asked with a hand to his chin as he picked up the peculiar object that laid next to the half-burnt corpse of the soldier. Dorothea snapped at him. “Lin, help me! Hubie’s not looking good!”

“Is he going to die?! Oh no! Oh no!”

“Bernie, go get Edie and the Professor! Lin, help me heal him! He’s wounded.”

“Yes, right.”

They pulled Hubert’s body into the bushes where it was safe and began to frantically combine their magic to heal him. After a while, the deep wounds near his back started to heal and Hubert began to come to, blinking his eyes open and squinting at the two mages with confused gazes. 

“He’s coming to.” Linhardt said allowed, Hubert groaning in reply. “What...what happened?” He grumbled, head turning as he heard two other voices ringing out. 

“Hubert! Professor, he’s over here!”

“Coming!”

“Hubert…” Edelgard kneeled down beside the dark mage who gazed up back at her, hope glinting in his eyes at the mere sight of her.

“M-...milady...Yo-you’re majest...y...I’m...I’m so sorry- I- ugh-” He tried to sit up, grunting out in pain as Dorothea gently eased him to lay back down.

“Hubie, don’t try to get up! You’ll exacerbate your injuries even more...You need to relax.”

Edelgard chuckled softly, biting her lip. Her eyes were shimmering from a thin layer of tears that she refused to let fall. “He’s not one to relax...Hubert, don’t apologize. I can’t believe we almost lost you.”

Byleth stood behind her, hands on her hips. “Bernadetta just told me that the last of the kingdom soldiers have been run out. Looks like they’re retreating. We should head back to the monastery...Hubert can get some actual rest there. I’ll carry him back. How are his injuries?”

“The major wound is closed up now, but he’ll still need some time to rest before it heals fully. He’s really lucky. The sword managed to miss his spine. Bone is a lot harder to heal than flesh…” Dorothea explained as Byleth cracked her knuckles, scooping underneath the large male to hoist him up. 

The walk back to the monastery was treacherous, Hubert grumbling out pleads for Byleth to slow down, the jerking causing him to ache tremendously. When they finally reached the monastery and settled him into the infirmary, they came to a disheartening discovery.

Linhardt had brought back the strange bell-like relic to the monastery, Petra gasping in terror at the sight of it. 

“You must be rid of that! It is dangerous!” She exclaimed, the rest of the Black Eagles looking at her with confusion in their eyes. 

Linhardt was fascinated, picking it up and presenting it to her. “Petra, you mean to tell me you know what this is? Incredible! Please do elaborate!”

Petra stepped back and drew her bow and arrow, firing one into the strange object so it was knocked from Linhardt’s hands. It banged against the ground and skidded across the room until it rested against the wall.

“You must stay away from me with that! All of you must stay away from that! That...is the Cursed Cup of Tivadar...a cursed relic from Brigid. It is existing for the purpose of stealing magic and life energy...How could it have ended up here?!”

Edelgard squinted. “The Kingdom must have gotten their hands on it to use it against us in this war, but how...Brigid is state of the Empire. How is it that such a relic was given to the Kingdom? Petra, do you know anything else about it?”

Petra nodded, shakily. “It was buried away years ago...I have remembering of the tales that were told of the Cup, but...it is said that the bell changes you and hollows you...when an enemy has using it against you, you become...a husk…”

“H-hu-husk?! Does that mean Hubert is-?!” Bernadetta stammered, getting teary-eyed at the thought of it. Dorothea patted her back. “Oh, Bern, it’s going to be okay. Hubie is one of the strongest on this team. He’ll be better in no time. I am sure that no silly little brass cup is going to tear him down.” She reassured, Caspar and Ferdinand nodding in agreement.

“Yeah! Hubert will bounce back from this in no time!” The blue haired man cheered, Ferdinand smiling. “Of course. He still has his duty to serve Edelgard. Knowing him, he would never let anything take that away from him!”

Members from the force entered the infirmary every hour to check on Hubert, seeing that little progress was being made.

Hours turned to days, and days turned to weeks...and nearly after three whole weeks, Hubert was finally able to stand and walk about the monastery again. He began to regularly attend meals with his comrades and return to training. However, something was wrong. It was discovered when Hubert was practicing his reason magic with Byleth close by that Hubert was completely unable to use his magic. Even the basic Miasma spell that he had known since he was a teenager had been completely removed. He held his hand out to targets, casting as many spells as he knew in his head without any luck. There was nothing. 

After hours and hours of reciting spells without even so much of a spark, Hubert began to become frustrated, Byleth approaching him. He had his face in his hands, mumbling to himself incoherent curses that Byleth couldn’t make out.

“Let’s forget about magic for know. You’re good at lances, aren’t you?” She handed him a training lance and backed away. “Let’s spar then. Just like old times.” Hubert smiled a little in response and nodded, stepping back to ready himself and forget the rest of the pitiful training with something that didn’t require any magic at all. However, even that was proven to be futile. Hubert was incredibly uncoordinated, Byleth landing hits on him with every advance he had made until the student had tumbled into the ground of the training grounds, grunting out in pain.

“Hubert!” Byleth tossed the spear aside and ran to him to help him up, Hubert slapping her hand away. “I’m fine. Unhand me.” He scowled, Byleth shaking her head with disbelief.

“What has gotten into you? You need to let me help you. You can’t just overexert yourself out here, Hubert. We don’t want a repeat of what happened on the battlefield again…”

“But I cannot do anything on the battlefield. I cannot even wield a simple spear. How am I...how am I supposed to serve her majesty in this state?” He knew what had happened to him at this point, that the Cursed Cup of Tivadar had somehow stripped him of all combat abilities and rendered him useless, the one thing he had always feared to be. Once again, Hubert felt hopeless and as if he had lost all of his limbs.

“Why don’t we...go and talk to Edelgard? Perhaps, we’ll be able to figure something out then...Come on.” Byleth urged him to follow, Hubert reluctantly standing and following close behind her to Edelgard’s chambers, the two explaining the whole situation and how it had affected their training.

“I see...so Hubert, it seems...you will be of no use to me in the war…”

“It...appears as if that is the case, Lady Edelgard…” He bit his lip, bowing his head before her as he rested on one knee. His voice quivered with shame and defeat, Edelgard stepping towards him to set a hand on his shoulder.

“Hubert, look at me.”

His head went up and he gazed into her eyes, which were not full of a scolding hate or any sort of anger, but instead understanding and empathy.

“You were an incredible mage in this war, but...I believe you’ve served as much as you could. I couldn’t bear to send you back out there, especially if we were to lose you...you are more than a soldier to me. You’re my oldest, dearest friend and my royal advisor, even if I know such titles don’t matter to you. You may be a servant to me, but you’re someone I care about, first and foremost.”

“B-but...Lady Edelgard- I...please...please do what you can to find another purpose for me. Though it may be true that I cannot fight in the war any longer, I will serve you wholeheartedly until my last breath. I need to find a position in this war. Please, assign me to wherever you see fit. If I may not serve on the front lines, I would like to support you from the shadows...wherever it may be.”

Edelgard pondered for a moment before coming to a realization. Her gaze flicked up to Byleth. 

“My teacher, could you leave us here for a moment? I have to talk to Hubert privately about something. I shall tell you about it later.” Byleth smiled and nodded, exiting the room quietly and shutting the door behind her. Once the door was closed, Edelgard kneeled down in front of Hubert.

“I do have something in mind actually.” 

“You do? What is it?”

“I was thinking...well, war is stressful and frantic...a lot of the members of the Black Eagle Strike Force are...missing opportunities to unwind, relax, and...relieve any sort of tension that us humans all have.”

“Tension...you mean…?”

“Yes, that kind of tension. Which is where your assignment comes in.”

Hubert’s eyes widened and his mouth fell agape, Edelgard standing up and staring down at him, the full moon in the window bathing her figure in an ethereal glow as it traced the edges of her body and softened the red cloth that she wore.

“Hubert, from this day forward, you are to act as a courtesan for all of those in the monastery. Take our minds off of this war whenever we need you to. Even if it’s just for a night...Serve us all sexually until the war is over.”

“Your majesty…”

“Starting...starting with me. You are to serve me first.” She said, turning her face away to hide the pink that lightly dusted her cheeks. “Well? Do you accept these orders, Hubert?”


	2. Her Majesty

“Do I accept these orders…? Yes, of course. Any order of yours, I will happily carry out. However, I cannot help but wonder...Why? What has made you come to this decision?”

Edelgard placed her hand on his shoulder. “I know you better than anyone. Titles and social statuses do not bother you. Even if you are degraded and reduced to that of a common whore, your pride is unwavering.”

Hubert chuckled in reply, looking up to meet her eyes with sincerity written in his own. “How right you are...them...I accept this new task wholeheartedly. I hope that this will serve you and the rest of our army well, my lady…” Edelgard smiled, breathing out of her nose softly as she beckoned him to stand. “Well then...begin your task. With me.” She commanded, pink flush dusting her cheeks as she ordered him with a soft tone. Hubert rose to his feet slowly, Edelgard’s head tilting up as he stood to follow his eyes, the soft honeydew paired with his sharp gaze sending shivers down her spine. They were quite beautiful, Edelgard only truly noticing it now. Hubert stepped closer until his clothed chest became flush with Edelgard’s his gloved hands gripping her lower arms to back her up towards her throne. 

“Yes, your majesty…” He cooed, leaning his head down. She opened her mouth as his face drew closer, expecting a kiss. Hubert hesitated for a moment, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. Was he really about to throw their lifelong relationship away for something more? His eyelids drooped, feeling a strange calmness fill his body as he examined her expression. Her closed eyes, plump lips pursed and mouth open, expecting for him to come to her. He felt his cheeks heat up, finally easing his cold, pale lips against hers. It was shy and clumsy at first, both having little experience in the romantic field. After courage built up, the two were kissing each other with fervor. Their mouths moved together in a delicate dance, Edelgard’s arms wrapping around his shoulders to pull him deeper. They pulled apart after several moments, gazing at one another silently with heavy breaths. Hubert swallowed, his adam’s apple leaping in his throat as he dared to ask her, “M-may I...undress you, Lady Edelgard?” She took in a shaky breath at the question, nodding in reply. “Yes. Yes, please...go right ahead, Hubert.” She murmured back to him, the male easing her into her throne as he stood before her. The emperor clung to him as he fondled with her cape, letting it fall around her body. His hands traveled to the buttons that held the back of her crimson dress together. She gasped softly as her breasts became unsupported as the dress loosened and slipped down her body, quickly wrapping her arms around herself to cover.

“Would you like me to stop?” Hubert asked suddenly, noticing her anxiety. She shook her head. “No. Do not stop.” She demanded, Hubert’s lips brushing her cheek. He distracted her with soft kisses to her face as he pulled the dress down her body, exposing her upper half. She lifted her hips from the throne once Hubert managed to tug the rest of it over her rear, his head falling low to kiss the dark areas around her nipples.

“You’re lovely, Lady Edelgard...more beautiful than I could have ever imagined?”

“You’ve imagined me like this?”

“I am a man...I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t in my nature at all. Though, I wouldn’t compare myself to the dimwitted, perverted pigs of men that I find myself around often. When imagining you, it was always...fleeting thoughts, but...I never would have thought that I’d be in this situation that I am now...” 

“How do you feel?”

“I feel many things, all the kinds that I am when I am in your presence. Awe. Gratitude. Excitement...Love…?”

“Love?”

“Something like that.” He said finally as his mouth latched around her right nipple, Edelgard tensing up and seething through her teeth at the feeling. It was strange, the pressure causing trembles to run down her body followed by trails of pleasure. Hubert rubbed his tongue over the nipple before moving to the other, which he nibbled on with his teeth. 

She was only left in her long knee-high boots and panties, squeezing her eyes together and holding onto Hubert tightly as he teased her breasts, his tongue traveling under the swell of one until he pulled off with an audible “pop”. They were both swollen and presenting, Edelgard’s violet eyes heavy and full of lust. Her breaths were short, rabbit-like. The excitement of their passionate exchange filling her. He felt truly honored. He kissed lower, his tongue dipping and swirling into her navel before reaching her panties, bright red like her dress.

“Here, Hubert.” Edelgard reached over, underneath the throne’s arm to pull out a hidden dagger, handing it to him. “Cut them off.” Hubert smiled to himself as Edelgard lifted her hips towards him, the blade dipping under the cloth to tear through her undergarments, Hubert ripping through the rest of the way and discarding them on the floor next to the throne.

“Where did you get this, my lady? This wear on the quillon and handle...not to mention the dull blade...This dagger seems rather old. Shall I fetch you a new one?” Edelgard shook her head. “No, that’s not important. It’s not that dull, you’re just not using it right. Return it to me.” She took the dagger from him, hooking her other hand in the waistband of his pants to yank him toward her. Hubert’s breath hitched as the tip of the dagger met the tent in his pants, the weapon pressing into the cloth. Edelgard dragged the blade up, slicing the front of Hubert’s trousers open. 

“Such weapons are meant to be used delicately...Wouldn’t you agree, Hubert?” She asked cooly, reaching into the now-open trousers to pull his cock from his clothes, stroking him gently through her gloved hands. 

“Oh, yes. Indeed~” He responded with a purr. He bucked himself into Edelgard’s hand, the woman watching with curious eyes as she stroked him. He was quite large, the head leaking into her hand as it passed through her fingers. 

After a while, she stopped her strokes, turning her head up to Hubert to give him the next order.

“Come, serve your emperor.” She opened her legs, hand snaking down to spread her lower lips up, the pink blossom underneath being ever-so welcoming to him.

“Gladly.” He breathed his reply, dropping to his knees and placing his hands on Edelgard’s throne as his mouth met her sex. He lapped at her passionately, tongue tracing her entrance before his lips wrapped around the nub that made her jerk her hips into his mouth.

“A-ah, Hubert!” Edelgard cried out, throwing her head back and wrapping her fingers tightly into his hair. Hubert liked that reaction, his face pressed into the white hairs on her mound as he flicked his tongue against her clit. The jerking against his face became more desperate, Edelgard’s voice becoming louder until she came. 

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, looking up at her with his pupils blown wide. “M-milady...may I…?”

“Y-yes, Hubert...Oh- I-I need you…”

“I need you too, Lady Edelgard…” 

He gently caressed her hips and pulled her close to him as he pressed his knees against her throne. He rubbed his phallus against her, moist and awaiting for him to take her and really make her into a woman. He pushed his hips forward, raising an eyebrow at the resistance and the expression of discomfort that twisted on Edelgard’s face.

“Lady Edelgard...are you…?” He paused, eyes widening with realization. “...Are you a virgin?” 

Edelgard felt her cheeks flare, her eyes darting away from his. “A virgin...well...y-yes, but...obviously, not anymore now that…”

“I’m not even all the way in, yet...Please, milady...if this begins to be painful, tell me to stop.” Hubert asked her before continuing to slowly slide into her. Edelgard bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, her hand shooting out to slow his descent into her warm pussy. He eased himself all the way in after a few moments, his groin pressing into her. Shivers ran down his spine, the male grunting as he began to shallowly thrust repeatedly into her majesty’s body. Her tight folds welcomed his cock with warmth and wetness, Edelgard’s mouth falling open to moan for him. 

“How does it feel, Lady Edelgard?”

“H-Hubert...you feel...incredible.” 

He felt his heart swell at those words, to think that her majesty would grace a humble servant like him with her divine presence and praise. “You flatter me, my lady...I always shall strive for excellence in your presence. I will make you feel whole. I will make you feel happy. It is my dream to serve you, your majesty…” He panted, openly stating his feelings as his face buried into her shoulder. She could feel and hear his hot, heavy breaths alongside her collarbone which paired delightfully with the roughness of their hips colliding. There were so many sounds and sights in this very moment that filled Edelgard with an unfamiliar lust and excitement, the tension and stress of this war melting away from her in this moment as Hubert pressed his cock into her. The feeling of him gliding against her walls and filling her emptiness with pleasure and warmth caused her legs to tremble. She wrapped them around his waist, heels of her black boots digging into his rear. The embers of a growing fire were burning in Edelgard’s core.

“F-faster...Hubert- S-serve...m-me...”

“I-I’d like to do- nothing more! Lady Edelgard!” He heaved. They moaned out each other's names one last time as they came undone together. Edelgard clung to him tightly and clenched around his cock as the former mage arched his hips, his finish shooting deep into Edelgard’s body. Edelgard fell limp against her throne, Hubert finding little time for rest as he soon collected himself and pulled her cape over her body to use as a blanket. 

“You...exceeded my expectations, Hubert…”

“I am only acting as you desire me to, Lady Edelgard…”

“I think...you’ll serve the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force well.” Edelgard said finally as she closed her eyes, Hubert pulling his torn pants together. He would likely have to go to Bernadetta later to get them prepared. 

“Thank you, your majesty. I do truly hope that this experience has eased your mind. I’d say that you earned a well-deserved break. Rest well, Lady Edelgard. I shall be taking my leave now to attend to my other duties.” 

He said as he exited the room, closing the door behind him after making sure it was locked. He did not want anyone to disturb Edelgard for the rest of the day. As he made his way down the hall, a voice called out to him.

“Hubert…”

The male turned, Byleth hurrying to greet him with a coy smile on her face. “So I...I heard about what you and Edelgard talked about. Are you sure you are going to go through with this?” Hubert furrowed his brow. “You weren’t supposed to listen. Lady Edelgard intended for that conversation to be in private.” He hissed, Byleth shrugging and shuffling awkwardly.

“Well...I only listened because I was worried about you, but then I heard...and I’d say it was a good thing because I am in need of some help.”


	3. The Professor

“Help, you say…? I have a strange feeling that this ‘help’ that you require from me might be of the sexual kind?” Hubert asked, fingers held up to his chin. He sighed and shook his head. “Since you have heard everything, I assume you should know that I just executed my services with her majesty...Therefore, I must say that I am in need of a break.” Hubert was extremely tired after his love-making with Edelgard, preferring to go back to his room and rest for a bit. However, the professor seemed unwavering in her request.

“Nothing like that right now, but later I do intend on taking you up on that...As your teacher, I would love to be one of the first to break you in. For now, however, let’s take a break together. I like to visit the sauna this time of day. Everyone is either in the dining hall or sleeping at this time of day. That means no one to bother me...or should I say, us? Would you like to join me?” She asked with a coy smile, Hubert’s chuckle sounding out from the bottom of his throat.

“You’re positively incorrigible, professor. Nothing I say will sway you then. I know what your after, and I’d be happy to grant it to you. Still, some time in the sauna does indeed sound pleasant. I’d be happy to accompany you.” 

“Great!” Byleth grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her across the monastery until they entered the sauna. They disrobed separately, Hubert wrapping a towel around his waist and entering the sauna room after he left his folded clothes neatly outside. Byleth had already prepared the room, steam rising up from the water being poured on the hot stones in the corner, the woman sighing comfortably as she eased herself into her seat neat to him.

“This is the best. I would do this all day, everyday if I could.” She purred, Hubert scoffing.

“If you were to do that, you’d miss the lectures, training sessions, and well...the whole war. Worst of all, you’d miss Lady Edelgard finally seating herself on her throne as the supreme ruler of Fodlan where this country will then be greeted with a new dawn. That, professor, would be terrible.”

“Pfft, I was joking! There’s no way I’d ever miss that! If I could just skip this entire war and have Edelgard up there now, I’d give up all my sauna time. Forever.” Byleth swore. Hubert smiled at that. “Sometimes, I almost can’t believe I threatened you the way that I did.” He admitted, shaking his head. “You seem just as loyal to her majesty as I am, even with your closeness to the enemy.”

“You think I’m close with them? How?”

“A part of the goddess rests within you. I didn’t think I would ever have to explain that to you.”

“Edelgard hasn’t made an enemy of the goddess, only the church. The way Rhea is reacting to this whole thing, I can’t blame her.” Byleth sighed. “Enough of that though. I don’t like to think about that too much...This battle of right and wrong is difficult...I chose the path that felt right to m and...I can’t see a world where I could have left you and Edelgard behind.” Byleth admitted. “That’s why I’m here.”

“Loyal to the very end, I see.” Hubert complimented. “It must be in your nature. I can appreciate that.”

“That’s why we get along, isn’t it?” Byleth asked, turning to him. Hubert’s eyes glanced over to her, her hair now covered in due from the steam, sweat and droplets that have condensed on her body dripping down her shoulders and chest, soaking into the towel or disappearing below the swells of her breasts. Her skin was beautiful, decorated in scars that he found strikingly attractive. She was a sign of power and resistance. It made the heat in his core churn at the sight. Was this mere admiration or...something more?

She seemed fixated on him as well, stunned by his broad shoulders and muscular build. 

“Something wrong, professor?” Hubert inquired, Byleth swallowing and snapping out of her trance quickly at his mention. 

“Hm? Oh, no, no! I just...I never realized how fit you are.”

“I should be insulted.” Hubert grumbled.

“Not that I thought you were going to be all flabby.” She reached up and squeezed his forearm. “It’s just, I didn’t expect this amount of bulk.”

“I train often in lances and swords, just in case my magic were to fail me or I have to face someone in close combat. In the midst of battle, you can never be too prepare-...What are you doing?” He stopped, stammering out the question as Byleth stroked down his arm and chest, her tongue tracing his skin to pick up the salty droplets of condensation from his flesh. 

“Seeing how you taste.”

“Well you’ve always been quite the glutton, professor.” 

“Oh, come now. I’m not planning to eat you.” She continued to lap at his skin, the male taking it quietly. After all, this is what Lady Edelgard wanted of him. He would assume the assigned position without difficulty, silently allowing his teacher to toy with his body until she were satisfied.

“Now, about that ‘breaking in’ I mentioned earlier...We shouldn’t be here for too much longer. I wouldn’t want us to get wrinkly from the steam so, how about a quickie?” She cooed, hand trailing down his chest to rub along the dark hairs above his cock, her nails scratching into them gently. He hummed in reply. “Yes, I do like the sound of that.” His voice dripped in delight and pleasure at the thought. Quickly he grabbed Byleth’s side and roughly pushed her up against the wall, the cool stone causing her to hiss and arch her back as Hubert stole her mouth in a kiss. Her hands seemed to wander mindlessly for a few moments, running up his back and dragging through his wet, black hair. She pulled the strands from his face and slicked his hair back, Hubert’s eyes fluttering open to get a full, clear view of his professor from both eyes for the first time. 

“Your eyes are so beautiful.” She chirped as Hubert peeled the towel away from her body and dropped it to the ground. He couldn’t help but blush in response, unused to such positive comments regarding his appearance. Over the years, Hubert had been called many things...sinister, fiendish, terrifying, frightening, cold…, but beautiful? This was new. His heart sang and felt light as a response to such a rare compliment. Uncertain how to handle it, he redirected it back to Byleth.

“I believe beauty is term better reserved for you. This is what you’ve been hiding under those clothes all this time? Pitiful I hadn’t gotten the chance to see it sooner. How stunning.” He commended as his eyes traveled down her body. The scars, breasts that were slightly larger than her majesty’s, down to the tuft of minty hairs that were trimmed and neatly tucked near her most intimate of areas. 

“I don’t believe we have much time for that. On your knees.” Hubert demanded suddenly, pushing her down until her body was now on the floor. Hubert discarded his towel with a tug, his cock springing up towards her face. Without another word, he roughly gripped her head with one hand and pushed his cock into her mouth. He secretly hoped that she could taste the earlier session of his and Edelgard’s intimate moments still lingering on the flesh as he began to buck into her mouth. Byleth gagged around his member at first, unexpecting of the large organ to be pushed into her throat with such intensity. It seemed Hubert was intending to make this not only quick, but rough as well. Hand wrapping her hair tightly in his fingers, he sneered at her desperate face when tears reflexively pricked at her eyes. The slurping noises from their act filled the room, dominating Hubert’s quiet pants. 

“Take it all in. Unless you manage to take it in to the hilt, I won’t give you what you desire.” He warned in a husky tone, pushing her head closer to him until her nose became buried in the curly black hair, his cock stuffed to the back of her throat. He held her there for a moment, feeling himself twitch in her mouth. He watched her stroke herself with two desperate fingers, slowly dragging himself out of her mouth. He yanked her hair up, the woman crying out pathetically as her hair was tugged from the roots. The sweet sting of pain on her scalp mingled with her lust and desire to be overpowered by the former mage. 

“Hubert-” She gasped out.

“Stand. Face the wall.” Hubert demanded, twisting her and pushing her up against the cold stone again. His free hand grabbed her breast, squeezing it roughly while the other kept her head held back and available for him to assault with kisses.

He clumsily rotated and rubbed his hips against her, guiding his cock until he felt her slit. Pushing through the folds, he jerked himself forward, relishing in the tight heat and the cry from the professor as he entered her suddenly and without warning. He was quick to hold a rough and punishing pace, as if his bent up feelings towards the woman over the years were expelled in this intimate moment. 

“You’ve always wanted this from me, haven’t you? No wonder you were so excited after hearing me and Edelgard’s little talk. You just were waiting for an opportunity. How lecherous.” He growled in her ear, biting the lobe of it and tugging as if he were a feral animal, bucking his hips in time with her moans and cries. She allowed him to dictate his own pace, the man not nearly as gentle with her as he was with Edelgard. After all, this woman was the Empire’s secret weapon, the mercenary that turned this war around completely. Success was in their reach. 

“To think that a fearsome warrior such as yourself could be reduced to such a needy little thing...It’s a good look on you, professor...and the way you’re squeezing around me...oh, it only proves your desires even more. Look at you now. Utterly debauched.”

“I-I’m not debauched...it’s just…”

“You are. Debauched, filthy, and intemperate. Don’t lie to me. Lies will get you nowhere.”

Hubert’s hands grabbed her hips as he slammed himself into her, sweat and water mingling as it trickled down their bodies. Hubert bit his lip at the way it pooled in the small of her back and dribbled off of her chin along with the drool from her mouth, hung open from her moans from pleasure. The sight alone was overstimulating. 

He had to hold off though, just a little longer so she could get there too. His hand coiled around her thigh, slipping between her legs to finger at her clit, pinching the small bud between his index and thumb, cock repeatedly filling her from behind. Byleth groaned out his name once more, body growing taut from his actions. She came shortly after with a jolt, jerking against the wall as Hubert finally left himself become undone. He groaned, deep and guttural as he pulled out, cumming onto the floor beneath the two of them. They stood and panted together, Byleth giggling lightheartedly after a few minutes.

“W-wow...Edelgard made the right choice by appointing you as our courtesan. You did an excellent job, Hubert…”

“T-tch...heh...Perhaps I’ve just been well taught.”

“What are you trying to say?” Byleth squinted at him from over her shoulder, Hubert chuckling and taking a step back to retrieve their towels. “Oh, forget it. It does not matter. Anyways, I am happy that you found my services to be...helpful. If you don’t mind, I am certain it would make it much easier on myself and her majesty if you were to make a recommendation to the other members of the army. That is, if you don’t mind spreading the word.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all. I’ll have everyone at Garreg Mach aware by tomorrow night.”


	4. The Shy Archer

For Hubert, the next few days at Garreg Mach Monastery had been...frustrating to say the least. The professor had kept her promise on spreading the word to everyone who their courtesan was. Ever since then, he saw the faces of his comrades contorting in discomfort or disgust as he approached them. Felix had been the first to come to mind as Hubert sat in the dining hall with his pickled seafood and vegetables dish, prodding his fork through the turnips as he thought about earlier. He had arrived to the training grounds to spar, trying to regain some of his strength and coordination. However, upon asking Felix to duel, the shorter man cringed away and disregarded him. “Tch. I have no intention to spar with the likes of you. Stay away from me.” He snapped, quickly exiting the area with Hubert standing there, stunned.

He was aware that the relationships with the rest of the Strike Force were going to be different, but he didn’t realize that they would be THIS different. Now everyone was avoiding or extremely wary around him, as if the years he spent warming up to these people meant nothing. 

“Heya, Hubert. This seat taken?” Hubert looked up from his tray to see Sylvain before him. “It is not.” 

“Great.” Sylvain chirped as he seated himself across from Hubert. “So, uh, noticed you’ve been kind of distant lately. Is it because of the...new position?”

“It appears so. Frankly, this kind of position does not bother me in the slightest. However, the reactions I have been receiving from the others are...rather harsh.” He admitted in a soft tone, Sylvain rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Oh, yeah, you probably mean Felix, huh? I wouldn’t be too up in arms about it. He’s not one to take to change too well. I think this whole thing is just off-putting. I’d take it with a grain of salt. If it were me, I’d love to be in your position. Getting to serve all the lovely ladies in this place...sounds like a good time.” He winked, Hubert rolling his eyes as a result. 

“You’d have to serve men too. Though, I haven’t had the chance to do so yet.”

“Really? That so?” Sylvain rubbed his chin in thought. “Huh.”

There was silence between them for a moment, Hubert staring down at his plate with disinterest. All this talk had made him lose his appetite.

“Right, well...I’ll actually catch you later, Hubert. Try not to be too lonely today!” He waved a quick goodbye and hurried from the table, leaving the dish behind. To be expected of course. Why would anyone want to share a meal with him? He sighed to himself, picking up his plate and standing from the table, the room suddenly feeling stuffy. As he made his way towards the trash can, he spotted a mop of purple hair quickly duck behind the door frame. Raising a brow, he set the plate aside and headed towards the door, peering outside to see the figure dart around the corner.

That’s what that strange feeling was...the feeling of being watched.

He stepped after the figure, following the sound of footsteps bouncing from the walls until he tracked them all the way to the dorm rooms on the first floor, where the commoners stayed. Most of the commoners, at least. Glancing around, he saw the culprit duck behind a pillar and sighed, approaching the stone.

“Bernadetta. Why are you stalking me?”

“Eeeep!” He heard a small, timid voice squeak out from behind the pillar as the short archer soon peered out. “Stalking? Bernie’s not stalking anyone!”

“Lies will get you nowhere.” Hubert grumbled, folding his arms. “Do you want something from me?”

“No! Well...yes...well no...actually...kinda.”

“Out with it then.” 

“Y-your...pants…”

“Excuse me?”

“Your pants! I saw you a few days ago heading back to your room a-a-and I noticed that your pants were torn open in the front and I was wondering...if maybe you'd let me fix them. But! You don’t have to if you don’t want to! If you’d like to wear ripped pants, then you’re totally entitled to, I mean-”

“Oh...those. I was intending to come to you regarding those, actually. However, I was unsure if your skills with mending clothes matched that of your embroidery. I soon decided against it...and simply discarded that pair of trousers. I have many others, so it is nothing to me.” 

“O-oh...um...okay…”

“Is that all you wanted to ask of me?”

“U-um...uh…”

“Right, then. I will be going.” Hubert turned to leave, assuming Bernadetta had no wish to engage him in further conversation especially since she probably knew of his lewd and whoreish position that he now had. He was stopped by her small hand gripping at his sleeve.

“W-wait! Hubert, I want to ask you something else…” Bernadetta called out, immediately pulling her arm back to her chest after seeing his eyes trail down to her grip on his arm. 

“Is that so?” 

“Y-yes, b-b-but...um…” Bernadetta stammered, shuffling around shyly before glancing around to make sure that no one was watching. “I-I don’t want to ask it out here...where someone could hear. Could you come into my room?” She asked, Hubert feeling his heart jump in his chest. Was Bernadetta going to ask him what he thought she was? Bernadetta? Of all people? No, that couldn’t be...unless…

He nodded in reply. “Heh. Fine, then. If it’s necessary. I do hope what you have to ask me about is important, however. I’m not much for small talk or idle conversation.”

“N-no! It’s important! I promise!” She swore, leading him back to her room after double-checking to make sure no one was around to see. Her room was quaint and much like most of the others. She had small pieces of decor that suited her, a stuffed bear sitting on a chair across from the bed as well as several fabrics and sewing needles stuffed into a basket on the floor. She signalled him to sit on the bed next to her, the two sitting uncomfortably in silence for several moments. Hubert looked over at the younger woman, her face glowing red. 

“I-I...um...I heard about...your new position…”

Of course this was about that. Hubert sighed. “Yes, you mean the one with me as the official courtesan of the Black Eagles. What of it?”

“Does it...make you happy?”

“My feelings on it don’t matter. If it helps to bring motivation to the army, then I will execute the task wholeheartedly.”

“Oh come on! That can’t be true!” Bernadetta snapped. “You’ve got to have some sort of opinion on it! You’re really just going to let everyone use you like that, Hubert…?” She glanced over at him with sincere eyes, the former mage looking away. 

“Is that not what you called me here for?”

“I-...well…”

“Be honest, Bernadetta. You want to use me. I’d be happy to offer my services if it were to boost any sort of morale or self confidence that you seem to be ever-so lacking.” He said snidely, folding his arms. She swallowed, fidgeting with her hands for a moment before nodding. “I-I...do have...a few things I want to try. B-but I want to make sure that they’re okay with you first! Is...is that wrong? Are you mad? I’m so sorry.” 

“Ugh, stop with the apologies already. I’ve already offered my services. So what will it be?”

Bernadetta swallowed before standing up and walking to the other side of the room to retrieve something from her desk drawer. When she turned around, Hubert saw a bundle of several ropes, the shy violet-haired female refusing to meet his eyes. 

“C-could you lay down on the bed…? I-I want to...t-t-tie you up…” Hubert’s eyes widened with surprise at such a bold desire coming from Bernadetta’s mouth. He was reluctant for a moment. After all, anything could happen then, but...this job did require some level of trust. With Bernadetta having fought by his side for so many years, he could say that she earned it.

Removing his boots first, he laid himself back against the covers, the female crawling over him to gently take his wrists. Her small breasts peeked from her shirt, Hubert unable to stop himself from staring as the girl pulled his arms over his head, tying both of his wrists to the metal bars of the headboard. She scooted down and then took his ankles, tying similar knots there as well. Hubert was completely and willingly tied down, the male giving experimental tugs to see if the knots would loosen.

“Impressive.” He noted simply, admiring her knotwork. His little comment caused the girl to fluster, she hiding her face in her hands for a mere moment before she crawled over him, allowing her clothed hips to slide over his. She gasped lightly, feeling his semi-hard cock already rising in his trousers. 

“Already..?” She whispered in surprise, Hubert giving a slight shrug of his shoulders. “This is rather new for me. One could say that I fancy these situations. Struggles and close shaves...they are specialties of mine. What is it that you plan to do with me, if I may ask?”

Bernadetta puffed out her cheeks and pouted. “Noooo, Hubert! You can’t ask! That’ll ruin the surprise! Just let me- yeah.” She wiggled her hips against his until she became comfortable, rocking back and forth, his tent stimulating her moistening slit through her panties. Soon, Hubert felt her soaking through her underwear and his trousers, watching with heavy lidded eyes and shaky breaths as Bernadetta whimpered. She was grinding against him with such tenderness and fragility, the male feeling a warmth in his chest. He was fond of the sight, unknowing that Bernadetta would ever take such initiative.

Soon he was completely hard, squeezing his hands into fists as he became desperate. He wanted to touch her, feel her more than he was now through all these pesky clothes. Soon enough however, Bernadetta slid her dewy, clothed sex away from his moistened bulge. Instead, as she scooted back to sit in between his legs, she unbuttoned his trousers. A mix of a gasp of surprise and a squeak of fear slipped from Bernadetta’s lips as Hubert’s cock shamelessly sprung up towards her, the head flushed red. His veins along the shaft throbbed with desperation, Bernadetta biting her lip as she reached out. Her timid fingers wrapped around his member, surprised to see how warm it was to the touch. It was firm and swollen, Bernadetta squeezing lightly as she began to stroke. 

“H-Hubert...You will tell Bernie when you start to feel _really_ good, right?”

“Y-yes...I can manage that…” He uttered in reply, the girl moving her hand up and down his length, the head oozing and causing it to slip through her delicate fingers much more easily. Hubert groaned, arm muscles growing taut as he tugged along his binds, which showed no sign of giving way. Her movements started to quicken, head dipping down to give shy, gentle licks along the head. She drew his salty droplets of precum into her mouth, the sharp undulations of Hubert’s hips causing the head to slip past her plump, pink lips. He was reaching his limit, Hubert panting out. “I-I’m getting...close…” He closed his eyes and rolled back his head towards the pillows in anticipation for his orgasm, only to find a sharp ache to follow as Bernadetta let go of his manhood. It swayed and twitched as a response to her neglect, Hubert almost pathetically groaning out in response.

“B-Bernadetta-” 

“I-I-I’m sorry Hubert, b-but...Bernie doesn’t want you to finish juuuuust yet.” 

“Bernadetta, you _cannot_ be serious.” He hissed bitterly through his teeth as Bernadetta shifted. She moved up to his face and peppered kisses on his cheeks and forehead, waiting for his desperate organ to calm itself down a little more.

When she figured he was ready again, she reached under her purple dress, pulling her panties aside to slowly sink herself down onto his cock, shuddering in delight at the filling feeling. 

“O-oh...oh my…” She mewled in a soft voice, stilling herself for a few moments before she began to rock her hips up and down. Hubert watched with a tense expression as her tight cavern stretched around him. He bit his lip as Bernadetta pulled down the top of her dress. She cupped one of her breasts in her hand, Hubert tugging once again on the ropes that tied him down. He wanted to be the one holding her soft, little breast in his hand. The rope that confined him cut and rubbed into his wrists as he struggled. She fiddled with her nipple, pinching it between her finger and thumb, moaning his name as she did it. 

He wanted to touch her.

Yanking on the ropes again, the metal of the headboard audibly creaked as Hubert’s strength caused it to bend and warp. The rope still did not break. Bernadetta gasped at the bending bed frame, a sudden flood of self-confidence running through her. The great Hubert von Vestra was at her mercy, powerless and controlled completely by her. She was bewitching and he was the one caught under her spell. 

“Bernadetta-”

Hubert bucked his hips up sharply, feeling his groin compress. He had every intention to paint her insides white with his cum, Bernadetta slipping him out of her in that moment. Once again, Hubert was denied release. The former mage growled and rutted against the air.

“Bernadetta, please, please.” He pleaded with her, visibly pained by his throbbing cock and expression. Bernadetta held a hand to her mouth and giggled. “Heh...heheheheh...okay, Hubert. I understand. Bernie’ll take good care of you...as long as you take good care of her.” 

She said that, turning around so her ass was in his face before pressing her slit up to his mouth. Hubert knew what to do immediately, his tongue working on her sex as she wrapped her lips around his. Sprawled out on top of him, Hubert worked with much determination to bring her to an orgasm all while she worked for his. Her hand coiled around the base of his cock, mouth taking up the rest of it that she could fit as she sucked.

Bernadetta came shortly after with a jerk against Hubert’s mouth and a moan, the vibrations that traveled down Hubert’s shaft sending him bucking into Bernadetta’s mouth and filling it with his thick finish. 

“Bl-bleh...so bitter…” She shuddered and whined as she swallowed what she could, the rest of his cum finding a stream down her chin and neck. Both were panting, Hubert feeling completely drained as Bernadetta worked to untie him, the woman snuggling up to him after.

“That...was...v-very nice…” Bernadetta panted, Hubert nodding in reply. He swallowed, a weak voice managing to surface from his throat.

“I do help that gave you that...this whole ordeal helped to make you feel more confident.”

“Hehehe...I think it did, Hubert. Thanks.” 

Perhaps this life wouldn’t be such a bad one after all, Hubert thought.


End file.
